Sezione di coda
, Cindy, Bernard.]] I componenti della sezione coda sono quei sopravvissuti del volo 815 che sono stati scaraventati dall'altra parte dell'isola rispetto ai sopravvissutti della sezione centrale dell'aereo. Credono inizialmente di essere 23 sopravvissuti, ma ignorano che tra loro si nasconde un infiltrato degli Altri. In questo gruppo è Ana-Lucia ad assumere la guida del gruppo. La prima notte sull'isola, tre dei naufraghi vengono rapiti dagli Altri; in questa occasione gli Altri tentano di rapire anche Mr. Eko che tuttavia riesce a salvarsi. Nonostante lo smarrimento, si decide di rimanere sulla spiaggia per aspettare i soccorsi. Nei giorni immediatamente seguenti muoiono quattro dei sopravvissuti a causa dell'impossibilità di curare le loro ferite e fratture varie a causa dell'incidente. A due settimane dall'incidente, gli Altri si ripresentano nella notte per rapire nove sopravvissuti; a questo punto viene deciso di muoversi dentro la giungla. Il 15mo giorno decidono di costruire un accampamento vicino un piccolo corso d'acqua. Ana-Lucia è convinta che tra i compnenti del gruppo ci sia una spia e insieme a Libby sospetta di Nathan; costruisce una buca e lo imprigiona, cercando di estorcergli la verità. Qualche notte dopo, Nathan viene liberato dalla vera spia, Goodwin, che lo uccide rompendogli il collo ed occultando il cadavere. Dopo la scomparsa di Nathan, il gruppo - ormai ridotto a sei elementi dei ventidue iniziali - decide di muoversi ancora. Il 27mo giorno il gruppo scopre una stazione della DHARMA initiative abbandonata, "The Arrow". In una scatola trovano tra l'altro una radio. Goodwin, accompagnato da Ana-Lucia, porta la radio su una collina per sfruttare al meglio la ricezione. Qui Ana-Lucia si rende conto di essersi sbagliata sul conto di Nathan e capisce che la vera spia è Goodwin; nella colluttazione che ne segue riesce ad avere la meglio uccidendolo. Il 45mo giorno, pensando che siano gli Altri, catturano Sawyer, Michael e Jin, reduci dal naufragio della zattera. Prima li rinchiudono nella fossa dove venne tenuto Nathan, poi vengono portati nella stazione the Arrow. Resisi conto che i tre non appartengono agli Altri ma ad un gruppo supplementare di sopravvissuti, decidono di muoversi verso l'altro lato dell'isola per ricongiungersi a loro. Poco prima di arrivare al campo, Cindy scompare, e nella confusione che ne segue Ana-Lucia spara accidentalmente, uccidendola, Shannon. Alla fine, quando il gruppo della sezione coda si riunisce all'altro gruppo, ne rimangono solo quattro: Ana Lucia, Mr. Eko, Libby, and Bernard. Dopo l'assassinio delle due ragazze, rimangono ora solo Mr. Eko e Bernard. Status dei sopravvissuti della sezione coda Sono 22 i passeggeri sopravvissuti nella sezione coda: *Bernard - vivo. *Mr. Eko - presumibilmente vivo. *Cindy Chandler - scomparsa; molto probabilmente rapita dagli Altri *Ana-Lucia Cortez - uccisa da Michael. *Libby - uccisa da Michael. *Nathan - ucciso da Goodwin. *Emma - la bambina, presa dagli Altri il giorno 12. *Zack - il bambino, presa dagli Altri il giorno 12. *Nancy - presa dagli Altri il giorno 12. *Eli - presa dagli Altri il giorno 12. *Jim - preso dagli Altri il giorno 12. *Donald - deceduto per un'infezione alla gamba il giorno 4. *ragazzo tedesco - preso dagli Altri il giorno 1. *Blond guy - preso dagli Altri il giorno 1. *Curly-haired guy - preso dagli Altri il giorno 1. Altri tre sopravvissuti sono morti per infezioni; altri quattro sono stati rapiti dagli Altri il giorno 12. Galleria dei personaggi Image:Ana2.jpg|Ana Lucìa Cortez Image:Bernard.jpg|Bernard Image:Cindy.jpg|Cindy Image:Donald.jpg|Donald Image:Emma.jpg|Emma Image:Zack.jpg|Zack Image:Eko.jpg|Mr. Eko Image:Goodwin.jpg|Goodwin Image:Libby2.jpg|Libby Image:Nathan2.jpg|Nathan Image:Lib1.jpg|Libby getting shot by Michael. Image:Libbyb4.jpg|Elizabeth at the coffeehouse with Desmond. Image:Libby_OFD.jpg|Libby talking to Ana-Lucia about Jason. Image:Ep218 14 240x360.jpg|Libby as a patient at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. Image:Lib1.jpg|Libby getting shot by Michael. Image:Libbyb4.jpg|Elizabeth at the coffeehouse with Desmond. Image:Libby_OFD.jpg|Libby talking to Ana-Lucia about Jason. Image:Ep218 14 240x360.jpg|Libby as a patient at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. Image:Lib1.jpg|Libby getting shot by Michael. Image:Libbyb4.jpg|Elizabeth at the coffeehouse with Desmond. Image:Libby_OFD.jpg|Libby talking to Ana-Lucia about Jason. Image:Ep218 14 240x360.jpg|Libby as a patient at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. Image:Lib1.jpg|Libby getting shot by Michael. Guarda anche *Background cast *Redshirt Category:Characters Tail Section Survivors